


Running Boy

by paranwooyou



Category: GOT7, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Asian Culture, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Real Life, Supernatural Elements, Urban Fantasy, Yoongi looks soft but he's hard when he wants to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranwooyou/pseuds/paranwooyou
Summary: There is a running boy in school. Ragged T-shirt, trainers falling off, but he is always running.The boy’s a total outsider, so Min Yoongi (a.k.a Suga) cannot figure out why, just why, he seems to be looking for the running boy.Perhaps there is something with that dark, dark eyes of his. The eyes that Yoongi cannot take his eyes away from. And soon, Yoongi realises that he is trapped under those eyes.A drop of true story in a broth of supernatural elements and uncontrollable emotions.The story of the youth with a pairing you've probably never seen or read. Have a go at it!





	Running Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I finished writing this in 2009 or 2010, and never looked at it because I was scared for some reason. I started to rewrite this in 2015, then had to delete again.  
> And now, I am trying again. The pairing is ( I know) sth no one has written or has liked, but I'm having a go at it.

 

 

“There he goes.”

Yoongi always thought JB’s voice was like bubble tea. There was no other way to put it. JB’s tone was on the higher side among boys his age, but it felt heavy in Yoongi’s ears. His voice was just like bubbles drowned in the brown liquid resembling JB’s smooth skin.

JB’s voice filled the insides of the listener with hope and pleasure: it was nothing like Yoongi’s hoarse voice full of emptiness. JB’s voice sounded sweet as well, just like sweet bubble tea.

 

"You know him?"

 "What?"

To Yoongi, JB’s voice was the kind that made people stop in their tracks and gaze at him; it made them forget everything what they were about to do.

 

"That Ge-se-ki." 

So when that sweet voice hissed to let out an odd-sounding word, Yoongi winced. Only Yoongi knew JB only used Korean when he swore. Especially to say 'son of a bitch.'  

 

Resting his fingers that had been busy with smartphone, Yoongi slowly lifted his eyes to see where JB was pointing at. JB held a cigarette between his third and fourth fingers, the fingers that Yoongi loved so much when it went all over his own skin. Yoongi eyed those fingers. JB started drawing a circle of fog with this cigarette.

 

“See?” JB spat. “He’s so full of himself.”

When Yoongi rolled his eyes to follow the trail of the fog, he saw the boy.

Or his head, at least.

 

"Wish I could cut him just like that."

The head seemed to be dangling under JB’s well-trimmed nails. JB moved his fingertips, making a slicing sound with his teeth.

Yoongi felt like throwing up. He felt like third-grader again, when Yoongi actually did puke when the teacher drew a hangman on the board during English class. Yoongi breathed in and out. He was never to express more than he should in front of JB.

 

 

“Should be half past four, then.”

Yoongi replied casually, eyes going back to his mobile. Good work, Min Yoongi. you did not flinch. Yoongi wanted to pat himself on the back. Thankfully, JB did not notice Yoongi’s anxiety.

 

"Urgh, I'm gonna be late again. Saya’s gonna throw a fit."

 

JB muttered under his breath, going on about how the bus to downtown never came on time.

Yoongi did not answer, but instead eyed at where JB had been pointing at a moment ago. The head had finally escaped being chopped off by JB’s fingertips —thank god—and Yoongi could not see the torso steadily heading towards Yoongi.

 

“Min, I was wondering. What should I get Saya for her birthday?”

 

Yoongi glanced at JB before feigning indifference.

JB had a nice voice. And it pained Yoongi to hear someone’s name, not his, spoken with those crimson lips. If only JB would open his pretty mouth and pronounce his name. His first name.

But that would never happen. Yoongi knew best. All Yoongi could do was to forge casualness, force himself to look as expressionless as possible. Fortunately, Yoongi’s eyes were quite sharp and he looked expressionless (or even angry) without trying; it was the only thing Yoongi thanked his mother for.

What Yoongi failed to notice, however, that Yoongi’s ‘no-expression’ face triggered JB’s bad side in him. When Yoongi did not reply to JB’s question, JB took a small step and stopped right next to Yoongi. He then let out a small breath right behind Yoongi’s neck. Yoongi flinched and JB grinned.

 

"Fuck, JB. How should I know?" Yoongi sighed. "I don’t even know her last name."

"Hey, don’t say that. You guys have a lot in common, you know."

"As in?"

"She’s fussy like you. Oh, the difference. In her case, only in bed."

"Fuck, JB. Don’t—"

 

Yoongi waved JB off with his free hand; he made a show of texting something, as if his life depended on it. Yoongi always dimmed the brightness of his mobile when he used it. And now, Yoongi could see himself trembling as he typed nothing in particular on his memo application. It was a good thing JB laughed and stepped away, or he would have questioned Yoongi about not typing anything in particular.

When Yoongi was sure JB was distracted by passing girls, Yoongi turned around to check where the ‘head’ was heading for.

 

At exactly half past four in the afternoon, JB and Yoongi would stand next to this bus stop for a ride to downtown. And at exactly half past four, the boy would appear. Thanks to him, Yoongi did not have to rummage through his backpack to check the time.

 

The boy was what had gotten Yoongi's interest these days.

First of all, everything was black about him. Faded red T-shirt, trainers. The only thing that was not black was his hair, which was, astoundingly, red. Cherry red. 

Yoongi never understood people who dyed their hair red because they will only end up looking like a rotten tomato (Yoongi looked just like one when he dyed his hair red). But this, this boy. He looked good in red.

The boy’s eyebrows, which Yoongi could not fathom the colour of, were hidden under long fringe that trailed down from the boy’s forehead. Yoongi wondered if the boy's eyebrows were red too.

 

There was nothing special about the boy as far as Yoongi knew. Sure, his face seemed unique (his hair sure was), but that was it. The boy always wore worn out clothes. He was never seen with anyone else, and Yoongi never heard anyone talk of him in a good way. Everything about him was out of place. And the said boy ran every day. Day and night. It made Yoongi curious.

 

"Doesn't he ever get bored of running?"

JB's voice retrieved Yoongi's attention. Yoongi blushed a little, realising JB must have seen him stare at the boy. Luckily, JB did not seem to notice, at least for the time being.

"And don't you ever get bored of smoking that?"

Yoongi snapped back to the normal, what-Yoongi-would-be-like attitude. Indifferent and cool. But as soon as JB replied, Yoongi knew that he was to have yet another hole in his heart. 

 

"It's the best I can do for Saya, you know."

"Don't make me throw up all over the pavement, JB. You never care about her.”

“True,” JB smirked.  

 

With cool eyes in wicked grin, JB charmed more than half of the girls at school. Once he became someone's boyfriend, however, he became shitty. Yoongi could recall the time when JB made his ex-girlfriend cry by not agreeing to single of her date suggestions, and cursing loudly when she wore a short skirt. JB the boyfriend was the worst company a girl—no, a human—could ever have.

The only thing JB was generous enough to give up for his girlfriend was the cigarette. He did not give up smoking of course, but he changed the brand of the cigarette to the one his girlfriend smoked. JB changed his cigarette brand a few weeks ago and has not changed them again yet. It meant JB was still going strong with Saya, unlike a truck full of his past ex-girlfriends.

As much as it pained Yoongi to think JB was still going out with the same girl, what also pained him was the smell of it. Fucking cherries. Yoongi hated cherries. They were bad for Yoongi in many ways.

 

"So Min, my cat.”

JB continued. Yoongi almost caught himself from coughing (the smoke, for god's sake) and glared at him.

"Don't call me that, fucker," Yoongi deadpanned.

JB beamed when Yoongi swore. And Yoongi feared for his life.

For one thing, JB’s eyes were not smiling. The eyes shaped like almonds with sharp edges were what the foreign girls in school loved about. Although Yoongi hated to admit, JB looked hotter when he was not smiling. However, seeing an unsmiling JB and talking to one was a different matter; when JB was not smiling while talking to Yoongi, he always accused Yoongi of something. Something that Yoongi cannot escape from.

 

“I heard an interesting story from Jackson and RM.”

“Hear what?”

 

Yoongi put in endeavor and effort to look cool and indifferent as he answered, shoving a cigarette stick in his mouth. Yoongi’s cigarette was the stronger one. The kind he hated. But it was the only thing Yoongi was allowed to have that reminded him of JB.

 

“I hear you are going to the terrace to see that _ge-se-ki_.”

Yoongi spat the cigarette on the ground.

 

 

"What?"

“Ah—Jackson was right, then. He said RM saw you there.”

 

So much for putting on a poker face. Yoongi swore under his breath. He was going to kill Jackson Wang. Or RM. Or Both.

 

The terrace was what Yoongi called the stairs attached outside of the old school building. When he stood on the stairs, he could see Mt. Rainer and the sea gently flowing beneath it. The beautiful view from the stairs had captured Yoongi’s heart when he transferred to this school, and he had made the stairs his own shelter.

The shelter was also where Yoongi accidentally found out the running boy always ran around the abandoned school building, right under the terrace. No one knew that Yoongi secretly enjoyed seeing the cherry-coloured head bob up and down below the stairs as the boy ran around the building and disappeared to the forest behind the school. But with Jackson (the loudmouth) and RM (the big eyes, which was an ironic expression), everything was ruined.

 

"Do you want to pick him up? As in, _picking_ him up?" JB sneered.

"Fuck, JB. I’m not you."

"Yea, you’re a fucking cat, Min. How would I know whether you have several men up in your sleeve, ready to be fucked—"

“Shut up before I call you _Jaebum, Im_.”

 

Yoongi tried to drop the subject casually, but without success. Before Yoongi could protest, a sudden hand reached the back of his neck and yanked it mercilessly. Fuck, Yoongi thought. He should not have called JB his Korean name no matter what.

 

"You call me that one more time and let's see what happens, eh?"

JB’s hands were strong and merciless that Yoongi almost choked. Yoongi could almost feel the anger running from JB’s sharp eyes and flowing through his fingertips.

 

"Tell me why did you go to that fucking place, Min?"

"None of your business."

"You turned down RM’s invitation to karaoke. You ignored Jackson’s message for our last meeting. So, obviously, it must have been a _really_ important thing. What did you do there?”

 

Yoongi spat again, this time in the effort of yank off JB’s hands. The remaining taste of the bitter cigarette made Yoongi feel miserable.

 

“You don’t ask Saya for permission when you fuck girls behind her back.”

“What did you say?"

“So why do I have to ask your permission for what I do? I’m not your girlfriend. I’m just a cat, remember?”

 

Even the dumbfounded look suited JB. His eyes were light brown if you looked in close, the eyes of sweet caramel and chocolate chips and everything that made Yoongi's life sweet. And it burned Yoongi’s insides when Yoongi saw his own reflection in JB’s pupils. It made Yoongi’s intestines turn with desire, made his cock suffer in craving to be touched, to be grabbed, to be shaken until he could cry with pleasure.

 

Yoongi reluctantly took off his gaze from JB and stared at the bus timetable instead. He stared and stared, wondering why on earth there were only two buses that went to downtown after four. While staring at the bus stop, Yoongi's mind drifted up to the boy again.

 

 

 

Come to think of it, it was on the terrace that Yoongi saw the boy for the first time.

On that particular day, Yoongi had dismissed himself from classes. He had gazed at the silent mountain from the terrace and thinking about his mother; the mother who had sent him here and ignored every single phone calls Yoongi made to her. The terrace was the best place for Yoongi to cry. Yoongi cast his looks sideways to prevent more tears from falling.

Then he saw him. The running boy. Forgetting that he had been crying his eyes out, Yoongi leaned over the rails and looked down. 

The running boy had been red back then as well. He was running at a steady pace, his torso appearing and disappearing again between huge pine trees. Yoongi remembered how, when he looked down at the boy, he could no longer feel his heartache. Instead, a weird emotion akin to desire roared within him; Yoongi wanted the boy to stop, look up and find Yoongi. As to why Yoongi had wanted the boy to, Yoongi could not explain.

 

 

 

“So you know nothing about that arsehole?" 

JB pushed on as he fiercely texted someone. Yoongi hummed, not even bothering to look back at him. His mind stayed focused on his memories of the boy. 

 

 

"Hey, bus is coming." 

JB’s drawling voice forced Yoongi from his endless thoughts on the boy.

Yoongi glanced at JB as he dropped his seventh cigarette on the ground, stepped on it, then approached Yoongi. As soon as they were facing each other, JB sroked Yoongi’s bare neck. Yoongi let him do it while fumbling for his bus ticket in his pocket. It was a nice feeling, to feel JB being soft which did not happen a lot. But Yoongi regretted thiking that when JB’s hands suddenly pressed against his neck, forcing Yoongi to turn around and face him.

 

"What the—"

You're crazy, was what Yoongi was hoping to say, but he could not finish it. The swearword bleakly echoed Yoongi's palate as JB licked the corner of his mouth. The next moment, JB shoved his tongue inside Yoongi’s mouth.

 

"Ngh-"

"I needed this, my cat." 

JB's forceful tongue traced the roof of Yoongi's mouth. Yoongi moaned in pleasure. The tingling feeling froze his mind; Yoongi could not care about anything else in the world when JB was kissing him.

But when JB nibbled on the end of Yoongi’s tongue, Yoongi spotted something and let out a moan—not of pleasure this time, but of surprise. Before the bus crawled its way to the boys and block their view of the street across them, Yoongi was unfortunate to see it. 

 

Yoongi saw the running boy had stopped running.

The boy's dark eyes were fixed not on the bus or JB. They were focused solely on Yoongi, who was moaning against JB's kiss.

 

 

"Fuck."

Yoongi groaned.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pls let me know if you liked it so my 10 years worth of feeble courage won't go perishing again. Thank you so much. 
> 
> +the reason I put JB here is because I watched enough of clips to know that they are fairly close.


End file.
